vatheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aziraphale
Aziraphale is an angel, former guardian of Eden, who works in a partnership with Crowley to stop the oncoming Apocalypse for the reason that they are both remarkably fond of Earth and would rather like to keep it the way it is. Described as being "plump" and having "elegantly-manicured hands" it's obvious that Aziraphale isn't the most stereotypical angel. Personality TBA History Once upon a time there was an Angel with a flaming sword who was told to guard the Garden of Eden. Or the Western Gate, at least. But then there was a snake who decided to mess things up a little (and, really, no matter what Crowley says, God did not overreact. He reacted the perfectly right amount, really). And then the Angel, who was named Aziraphale, gave his flaming sword to Adam and Eve because it was quite wet and he could easily say that he lost it. Which he did. He imagined the higher ups weren't too happy, but Eve was expecting. What else could he do? It was also at this point that he met Crawly, later named Crowley, who was rather kind and reassured him that he couldn't do evil, or something like that. That was what was called The Beginning. In modern times, Aziraphale was getting quite comfortable living in the modern world, an agent of Heaven living on Earth. He had a second-hand bookshop that didn't really sell books. He had even made an Arrangement with one particular representative of Satan's (which only deserved the capital letter because it had been around for such a long time, you see) which meant that neither won or lost but let them prove that they were doing their job, sort-of. Because they had a lot in common with each other, and it was strange to fight each other when you had a lot in common. It's hard not to have a lot in common with a face you've seen for six millennia, which is understandable. So for a very long time Aziraphale was quite happy being angelic and not selling books and gathering prophesies (as that was his speciality) when he learned that Crowley, being the good, obedient demon that he is, sorted out the Antichrist for his bosses. This meant that the end of the world was pretty much around the corner. Armageddon, the Last Battle, all that jazz. Which was not good news for Aziraphale (or Crowley, admittedly) as he rather liked his little Soho bookshop and getting drunk sometimes with Crowley. The thing was, Crowley actually asked for help (and reminded Aziraphale that Heaven didn't have movies that were at all better than the Sound of Music). Personal dilemma ahead; Aziraphale wasn't big on crossing divine plans, but he was supposed to thwart wiles. So that's what they planned to do. Thwart. So, together they attempted to find the Antichrist, which sounds a lot easier than it was. They thought that the Antichrist (or the Adversary/Destroyer of Kings/Spawn of Satan/Angel of the Bottomless Pit/Father of Lies/Lord of Darkness, etc) was a child named Warlock due to the Satanic Nuns having a little mix-up at the birth. They soon realise that, hey, this child is not the Antichrist and decide to go back to the place where the Nuns where to find records of the real Antichrist. Problem was that one of Crowley's demon amigos decided to burn the place down, just in case. A Good Thing, kinda, did happen on the way to the nunnery, however. Crowley accidently ran over a woman, who turned out to be Anathema Device (witch and occultist) who had the single remaining copy of a book the predicts everything relating to the End of the World, which was called 'The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch'. Aziraphale, once he realised what the book was, was so happy that he let his cocoa gather dust while reading it. Oh, and he also realised that everything written in the book was coming true. Clever, that Agnes Nutter. It's at this point that things get a little iffy for poor Aziraphale. As he's attempting to call his demon friend and inform him of his latest discovery, he accidently finds himself faced with a Witch finder (named Shadwell) who thinks that he's a demon. It was almost ironic, really. Aziraphale ends up trapped in the body of a lovely lady named Madam Tracy (after going through Australia (being called a poofter, of all things), Haiti and accidently making a American TV priest think a demon had possessed him whilst live on air) and is able to direct the lady (and Shadwell, who was a dear friend of hers, funnily enough) to the Lower Tadfield Airbase where the Antichrist (known as Adam Young to the locals) was 'waiting'. Adam, surprising everyone in an odd sort of way, destroys the four horsemen of the Apocalypse and then proves to the big bosses that, really, he's not evil incarnate or good incarnate. He was just human incarnate, which was quite upsetting after all that struggle. Beelzebub and the Metatron (representatives of the big bosses) disappear and they all breathe a sigh of relief, thinking that it's all finally over. Except, actually, it's not. Oh. The ground does that woefully upsetting shaking thing, Crowley panics and picks up a makeshift weapon (a tire iron, honestly) whilst Aziraphale gets reacquainted with swords by picking up War's, setting it on fire as he does so. They go off, reading to confront the volcano of satanic power, when Adams looks around and waves his hand. And then the world changed. Crowley temped Aziraphale to lunch at the Ritz (where they never needed a reservation, because they don't exist in Crowley world) and they listened to a nightingale singing in Berkeley Square. And that was that. Powers TBA Important Relationships TBA Category:Characters